


I'm Pregnant

by AnonLife



Series: Variations on a Theme [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bad Jokes, Chat Noir Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Father, pre-reveal, unconnected drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonLife/pseuds/AnonLife
Summary: When learning that the girl you might have feelings for is pregnant, there are a lot of ways you can react. Especially when you start tossing together secret identities, animalistic traits, and two idiots that love each other just as much as they love to mess with each other.A series of unconnected drabbles on the many ways Adrien and Chat Noir learn that his Princess and Lady are pregnant.





	I'm Pregnant

**5- I'm Pregnant**

 

* * *

1.

"Hey, Princess! What's up?" Chat Noir asked, poking his favorite civilian's sides and making her squeal and jump.  
  
When she turned to face him, she was wearing a neutral expression that made a chill run up his spine. It was strange to see his pigtailed girl with such a blank look on her face and it made him wonder if perhaps he had gone too far.  
  
Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Marinette took a deep calming breath and whispered, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Silence engulfed the room; and, suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Her words seemed to echo in his mind as he tried to process the gravity of the situation. His eyes focused on the little belly poking out from under her shirt.  
  
How could this happen?  
  
Licking his lips nervously, the blonde haired teen stuttered, "I-Is it mine?"  
  
Instantly, her face burned a bright crimson and he knew he said the wrong thing. The young man's heart sank. This wasn't happening. He wasn't ready to be a father, especially not with the example he grew up with.  
  
"What do you think?" the dark haired girl finally grumbled, looking both embarrassed and still furious with him.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he took in her pouting lips, and then all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. Haltingly, the blonde reached out and grabbed her hand before he looked deeply into her bluebell eyes. The idea of a little girl with his hair and her eyes made him melt.  
  
"I'll be there for you," he vowed, giving her hand a light squeeze of reassurance. He leaned in to give her a tender kiss to the mother of his child and the woman he knew he could love.  
  
But, Marinette pushed him away with a smirk dancing across her lips, sending him nearly flying off the railing!  
  
A look of disbelief and confusion appeared on his face, feeling heartbroken at her rejection. He wanted to be there for her and his child. There was no way he would be an absent father like his own.  
  
"Why?" Chat Noir asked, wanting to understand.  
  
The young woman gave him a funny look and rolled her eyes before breaking out in laughter, sending him into even deeper depths of uncertainty. He'd heard about women getting mood swings while pregnant, but this seemed oddly over the top.  
  
"You're an idiot," Marinette enunciated, shaking her head. "We haven't even had sex…"  
  
Startled, the blonde teen dropped his gaze to the girl's abdomen. "B-but you've got a belly and everything!" he stuttered, gesturing at the her.  
  
A sharp glare was the young woman's response; and, he suddenly had a feeling he was screwed.  
  
"Did you just call me _fat_?"  
  
Yup. Screwed.

* * *

2.

Chat Noir was a bit worried as he vaulted toward his favorite civilian's house. For the last couple months, the dark haired girl had been withdrawn, but she had been playing off his concerns. Ever since _that night_ , she was… different and it ate him up inside that he might've been responsible for her change.  
  
When he finally arrived to her balcony, she was waiting on her lounge chair with a grim expression.  
  
Seeing his pigtailed princess so morose made him uncomfortable. Even though he knew she'd probably slap him, he hoped an off color joke would work to snap her out of whatever mood she was in.  
  
"So what's shaking, Marinette?" the blonde asked lightly, morphing his expression to a cheeky smile and giving an over exaggerated wink at her tummy. "You've been looking a little pudgy lately. Hoping for some tips on exercise to work off those _extra fries_?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered as she stared down at her hands in her lap. Her dark hair obscured her face.  
  
A shock ran through his system, forcing him to plop down at her feet. She was pregnant?  
  
"Oh God… I-It's mine isn't it?" Chat Noir asked, unable to keep the quaver out of his voice. A million thoughts were rushing through his head. He was still a teenager, how could he be a father already? What kind of father would he even be?  
  
However, Marinette shot him a confused expression.  
  
"Why would you be the father?" the dark haired girl asked, perking up a bit. "We've never even had sex…"  
  
Mentally smacking himself, the blonde man hastily turned away and began tracing one of his claws along the floor. He had forgotten she didn't know he was Adrien Agreste. His ears drooped a bit. She didn't know the man she hadn't seen since Chloé's party was the same hero that visited her every night.  
  
Still giving him a quizzical look, she watched him for a moment before shrugging and going back to her somber mood.  
  
"I don't know who the father is," Marinette admitted, looking up into the night sky.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Chat Noir blurted out, "How!?"  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell between them. The blonde haired teen felt a building sense of hurt that she might have been sleeping with other people, but the little voice in the back of his head chided him for this thoughts. He was the coward the couldn't even send her text after it happened.  
  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she whispered as tears began to drip down her face, "I don't know because I can't remember... I was raped."  
  
Anger flooded the young man's system and it felt as if he couldn't breathe. He reached out to comfort the pigtailed girl; but, she flinched away, making him pull back and shocking him out of his rage into despair at his uselessness.  
  
Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Marinette tentatively uncurled herself and reached forward, flinching again as her hand touched his leather costume before jumping at him and holding him for dear life. He returned the favor, trying to impart his feelings of love and protection to her broken soul.  
  
As they sat together wrapped in each other's arms on her balcony, he couldn't help but admire the young woman's bravery and selflessness even in the face of such a horrible turn of events, doing her best to comfort him while she herself was hurting.  
  
"I'll find him," the blonde vowed, feeling the girl in his arms stiffen.  
  
Marinette hugged him tighter, burying her head into the crook of his neck. She didn't say a word and they just sat together.

* * *

3.

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops, grinning like a madman. Tonight was Thursday and Thursdays meant happy time with the love of his life, Ladybug.  
  
When they finally figured out each other's identities, they were ecstatic and devolved into giggling fits at their stupidity. Marinette loved Adrien. Chat Noir loved Ladybug. Two sides of two coins coming together in an amazing love square.  
  
But, all that was in the past. They were boyfriend and girlfriend now. Partners in every sense. Lovers.  
  
As he flipped down through the open hatch right above her bed, the blonde teen de-transformed, sending Plagg off to spend a little time with Tikki.  
  
Marinette was sitting at the foot of her bed with her hands folded in her lap, looking oddly… serious?  
  
A shiver ran down Adrien's spine when he caught sight of her eyes. Blue orbs filled with trepidation and worry. Her look left an uncomfortable feeling in the back of his throat.  
  
"My Lady…," he breathed reaching over to grasp her hands. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sighing deeply, the dark haired girl squirmed, tugging on one of her pigtails unconsciously, one of her nervous habits that made his heart race.  
  
"I went to the doctor today because of all the weight I've been gaining lately," she explained, caressing her belly with wistful expression on her face.  
  
Adrien nodded with hesitation and held his tongue. Even if he was homeschooled, he knew better than to bring up a girl's weight; but, he had been getting a little concerned by how fast her body was changing.  
  
As he was lost in his concern for his lady, he heard a whisper so soft that he almost thought it was his imagination.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
For a moment, they sat there gazing at one another as he tried to process her words. He glanced down at her fuller belly in wonder and hope. A little Catbug was growing inside of his Lady? Shaking his head in disbelief, a broad smile burst across his lips and he pulled his love into a searing kiss.  
  
Yet, a gentle push stopped his celebration right in it's tracks.  
  
"There's more, Adrien," Marinette explained, looking contrite.  
  
A dark whisper in the back of his mind sent a wave of fear through him. More? He didn't want to acknowledge the possibility, but… What if…?  
  
"Remember when we talked about how you picked up a few cat-like traits after you became Chat Noir?" the dark haired girl remarked as she kept her gaze on her belly. "We thought it was kind of strange that I didn't get anything noticeable like you."  
  
Confused by the non-sequitur, Adrien simply nodded. Fencing had become a breeze thanks to his nimble toes and cat-like reflexes. It allowed him to skip his extra practices so he could fit in more visits with his girlfriend.  
  
"So… I kind of figured out what trait I got...," Marinette trailed off with a nervous chuckle, making sure not to look anywhere except him.  
  
Still not following, the blonde teen waved his hand in front of him and coaxed, "Okay…?"  
  
Finally, the pregnant woman turned her eyes back to his own.  
  
"There are twelve separate fetuses implanted in my womb... We're having _dodecuplets_."

* * *

4.

When Chat Noir stepped into Marinette's room, all he need was a glance to know something was wrong. His instincts were screaming and an ominous feeling was building in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I'm pregnant," the dark haired girl whispered, brushing a hand across her flat tummy.  
  
But her words made him recoil as if burned. _Père_.  
  
"T-the baby's yours," she continued, lifting her shimmering eyes to meet his own.  
  
A wave of terror coursed through the blonde teen. Shaking his head, he took a tentative step backwards, hitting the wall behind him. Images of an unfeeling man flashed in his thoughts. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't ready.  
  
"C-Chat?" Marinette quavered with tears welling up into her eyes. Those soulful eyes filled with despair.  
  
As she reached out to touch him, the young man violently threw off the girl's outstretched arm and slipped away from the wall, keeping himself out of her reach. He couldn't bear her touch.  
  
"No. You're _wrong_ ," Chat Noir denied forcefully as he placed a distance between them. "I'm not a father. You're wrong."  
  
Tears began streaming down the pigtailed girl's face as she collapsed to her knees, looking up at him with misery.  
  
"P-Please. I-I-I lov-," she begged before he cut her off.  
  
"No!" the blonde teen snapped, jumping toward her bed. As he escaped to her balcony, he whispered one last thing, "I'm not a father…"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've read quite a few versions of the pregnant Marinette story so I came up with a bunch of ideas about the different situations and what could happen. I thought it would be kind of interesting to make up a bunch of unconnected drabbles that revolve around a particular theme. I've actually got about twelve separate ideas which I referenced with the number I used in the 3rd idea. I'll probably come back later to turn them into drabbles if I decide not to turn any into full one-shots or fics.
> 
> Let me know what you think about me doing Variations on a Theme as well as any particular themes you guys might be interested in seeing. I'm always open to fic ideas though there's no guarantee I'll expand on them.
> 
> Below is a short summary of each of the drabbles from above. Just in case anyone was confused.
> 
> 1\. Marinette was playing a prank on Chat Noir after he tasers her sides. She was not happy with him making her jump.
> 
> 2\. Chloé drugged Marinette at her party, and Adrien just thought she was tipsy. When he woke up, he left a note since he had to head to work. Marinette woke up naked and alone, unable to recall what happened. Distraught, she leaves quickly without ever noticing Adrien's note. Assuming she regretted their night together, Adrien maintains his awkward distance as Chat Noir.
> 
> 3\. Thanks to the trope that Adrien picks up cat-like characteristics, Marinette gets to find out her own. Ladybugs lay about 10-15 eggs at a time and it just so happens that Adrien managed to fertilize every single one of them. The magic of her Ladybug powers protects the twelve babies by changing Marinette's body to accommodate that many babies so they can all survive.
> 
> By the way, chemically the process of multiple births is incredibly interesting. The record is eight babies at once surviving, but usually fertility clinics can have some measure of manipulation when increasing or decreasing the number of fertilized implanted eggs during artificial insemination. If 4-5 get fertilized, it's possible to cut this number down to 1-2, but if it's 3 there's a risk in cutting the number down and losing them all.
> 
> 4\. Chat Noir abandons Marinette because of his issues with his father.
> 
> One of my twelve ideas is a continuation of this one and it does not get better for Marinette.


End file.
